


Keep Your Eyes on Me

by Heavenangel6669



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Sam likes to watch, Underage - Freeform, Voyeur Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenangel6669/pseuds/Heavenangel6669
Summary: Claire thought she locked the door. Sam likes to watch.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802182
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sam Winchester Bingo





	Keep Your Eyes on Me

Claire was bopping to the music that rang through her headphones quite happily in her new room. The Winchester's introduced her to the bunker and even set up a little nook for her to stay when she passes by on hunts. It is true she mostly lives with Jody, but sometimes it was nice to see Castiel and Dean. 

And Sam.

God, he was a fucking hunk.

Tall, broad shoulders, feminine waist. Long brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes. Soft pink lips.

Claire sighed, wondering what it would be like to have those pink lips kiss up her thighs, his tongue lapping up the slick that would build between her folds. She shivered, feeling the heat start to blossom in her lower belly, making its way to her pussy.

Sam always had that effect on her. He was making her feel so many things she didn't even know where to start. All she knew was that she had to have him. 

Unfortunately, Sam had a moral compass like no other. So she doubted he would even think about joining her in bed. After all, she was technically his best friend's daughter.

And didn't that just make it so much hotter?

Claire sighed again, slowly plopping herself on the bed, mind wondering to Sam's face how he would look so tender and gentle at her, cupping her cheek before giving Claire the best kiss of her life.

Without another thought, she laid down on the soft comforter and shimmied out of her tight jeans and Zeppelin t-shirt. Her black bra and matching undies felt tight across her toned body, and with no hesitation, Claire ripped them both off with a relieved sigh. Her hand idly danced across her chest, tugging on her nipples till they were beautifully pert. 

Her headphones were still jamming out to her rock music, making her utterly oblivious to the outside world.

Claire hummed appreciatively as she imagined Sam kiss her neck, his big hands cupping her waist and slowly working his way down her body. Claire moaned softly, her left hand already sliding down to her wet pussy and soaking her fingers in her slick.

Sam, who had been walking down the hallway to his room, paused as he heard a moan come from Claire's room. He immediately opened the door to check if she was alright but froze as he saw her masturbating. 

She was beautiful like this. All laid out like a treat just for him.

Claire made a happy noise as she pushed her fingers slowly into her cunt, starting to thrust into herself. She didn't even need time to adjust as she was so used to masturbating to the thought of Sam. She opened up so quickly, adding more fingers into herself. 

Sam bit his lip to keep in a moan at the sight, his eyes boring into her pussy. He couldn't look away. 

It was beautiful to watch.

"S-Sam!" Claire gasped, eyes squeezed shut as she imagined his big cock pushing inside her, filling up her tight space. He would hold her close, make sure she was alright before becoming an absolute beast.

Sam paused, eyes wide as he thought he was caught. Instead, he watched as she chanted his name, pumping herself harder. Her hips jerked sporadically in time with her thrusts, and her free hand was digging into her nipples like she imagined teeth biting them.

He couldn't help but moan at sight, leaning heavily against the door.

She didn't even hear him. Claire just continued to thrust and whine, toes curling as she got closer and closer to completion.

The feeling of a tongue licking her clit made Claire's eyes burst open. It was like a sight from one of her dreams. Sam was on his knees, cock hard and tongue licking the access slick that escaped her pussy. 

Their eyes met, and Claire threw her head back, cumming hard onto her hands.

Her headphones fell off, and all she could hear were their hard breathing.

"S-Sam..." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Shhhh," Sam purred softly, getting up and closing the door, making sure to actually lock it this time. "I got you."

And Claire believed it.


End file.
